


Take Me

by Hanji_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Name AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone wants that Jäger booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanji_is_life/pseuds/Hanji_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but endless, gay, SNK smut and fluff. </p><p>(Just to warn you, this is my first Snk based book/fanfic. some will be smut, some will be fluff. I hope you enjoy it either way!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Snk fanfic and my first fanfic on AO3!  
> Most of these one shots will be Modern AUs and mostly smut. I'll give a warning at the beginning of every chapter if it's just fluff or smut. I hope you guys will enjoy my stories!  
> (Also, my Wattpad is WeLove_Lemons so if you see the same stories on there, I put it there myself.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren goes to a No Name concert, who is this mysterious person he wakes next to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This somehow got deleted after I posted the second shot, but welcome to my first Attack on Titan one shot book! I hope you guys enjoy my first book here on AO3! Thanks for reading!

Eren screamed as they finished another song. His emerald eyes were gleaming with admiration. His felt beads of sweat trickle down his chin and onto his shirt, but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was their singing and oh god how amazing the lead singers voice was.

He and a few other people around him screamed and started to jump as they started another song. There was a sudden chant as the drummer, Mike started up a fast, deep beat and nodded his head.

“NO NAME NO NAME NO NAME!” Everyone, including Eren, shouted and quickly died down as the lead singer turned around and took off his coat, throwing it off somewhere into the crowd where crazy fans fought over it.

He grabbed the old mic and started to sing wordless sounds as the guitarist, Hanji, slowly strut her way up beside the lead singer. How? Eren thought. How do they move so fluently, even with the bandages over their eyes? But he didn’t care about that now. All he cared about was what song they were singing.

“KNEEL DOWN, YOU PIGS!” He had screamed into the mic and quickly everyone kneeled and started to sing along. Eren kneeled as well and screamed the lyrics throatily. After a while, everyone had rose back up and started to jump up and down. Eren followed suit and laughed happily as his friend, Armin, bumped into him and grinned as well.

The band switched to another song; a slow one that was Eren’s favorite. God, he had to thank Jean Kirstein—Armin’s boyfriend—for getting him these tickets. Especially front row tickets. Him and the rest of the crowd stopped their jumping and swayed as the song became softer.

“You swore to me

That you’d never leave

But look at you now

Can’t believe you turned your back on me, how?”

Eren and Armin sung the song and held onto each other’s arms. Suddenly, Eren’s eyes went wide when he saw Levi—the Levi Ackerman, the lead singer of the popular band “No Name”, the hottest guy on the planet—slowly walk towards him while holding the mic. He strutted closer before crouching down; Eren almost swore that Levi was looking at him. But he couldn’t be? He had the bandages on his eyes!

Levi sang softly and Eren walked just a bit closer and froze. Levi was leaning closer and brought the mic to his lips as Eren leaned in. Everyone screamed in delight (and some maybe in frustration that it wasn’t them) as Levi was only a mere foot away from Eren’s face as he sang softly.

“I am so lonely

Somebody come help me

Would you invite me into your home?”

It took Eren a moment to realize that that wasn’t the right lyric and Levi freaking Ackerman was asking him a question. He had put the mic to Eren’s red lips as he froze. Armin nudged him with his elbow roughly before Eren quickly nodded and laughed in the mic,

“YES! Yes! I would!” Levi smiled and turned around as the crowd went crazy and everyone started hugging Eren and congratulating him as No Name continued singing. This was a night that Eren could never forget.

Who knew this was the start of an amazing relationship?

 

***

 

Eren woke the next day with a sore throat and aching feet. He blinked wearily as he looked around the unknown apartment. Where was he? He remembered that after the "No Name" concert--which was amazing he might add--was over, Armin offered to drive him home.

He remembered denying because he "wanted to see that sexy Levi Ackerman one last time". Armin had cackled, told him to stay safe and went on about his night. 

But what had happened after that? He didn't remember consuming any alcohol. But when he heard a grumble beside him, he realized exactly where he was. 

Laying beside Eren in a heap of messy covers and hair sticking up every way, was the famous lead singer of the popular band No Name. Eren screamed and jolted out of bed. He watched Levi cringe at how loud he was before sighing and laying back down. 

"W-why am I here?" Eren mentally cursed at himself for asking such a dumb question. Levi quirked a perfectly thin eyebrow at him before gesturing to his and Eren's naked form. Eren gasped and tried to cover himself up with blankets but Levi just waved him off. 

"No need to cover yourself up, kid," he murmured, voice deep and husky from just waking up. Eren tried to suppress the shiver that passed through him quickly, but Levi took notice of it. He smirked, realizing that the boy--Eren was his name?--had gotten turned on by his gruff voice. 

"Yeah, trying to cover yourself up now is pretty pointless." He sat up, not bothering to cover his lower parts with a cover as he brushed a hand through his crazy bed head. 

"You've seen me naked, I've seen you naked." He noticed the younger boys eyes had strayed to his lower regions but quickly snapped back to his face. He chuckled quietly and shook his head. He leaned his head back against the headboard, daring a glance at the other who stood there uncomfortably. 

"Do you wanna go in the bathroom and fix your erection or do you want me to do it?" Levi said in a calm demeanor. Eren squeaked and quickly ran by with a hurried "N-NO IT'S FINE ILL DO IT MYSELF!" 

Levi couldn't help but take a liking to the kid. 

 

***

 

An hour and a half later, the two males were sitting in Levi's kitchen, silently eating breakfast. Levi was scrolling on his phone as Eren watched him intently. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Gonna keep staring or?" Eren blushed furiously and shook his head, muttering apologies. "Sorry, it's just," he put down his spoon to his cereal as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't think I've ever seen you without the banadges.." He muttered. 

Levi chuckled. "Only Mike, Hanji, and Erwin are the only ones who have seen me without my banadges. And you obviously." He shrugged. Eren nodded and got another spoonful of cereal, not catching the small drop of milk that rolled down his chin. Levi watched it intently before wiping it away with his thumb. 

"This reminds me of last night. When I came all over your pretty little face after fucking your greedy little mouth. My come landed everywhere." He murmured, watching Erens eyes widen and shift in his seat, trying to hide his obvious boner. 

"You lapped everything up, too. You're a greedy little cockslut aren't you?" Levi cocked his head to the side as Eren shuddered and moaned. 

Eren nodded weakly as he trembled in his seat. Levi couldn't hold back anymore; he leapt across the table and claimed Erens mouth with his own. He kissed Eren roughly, his teeth nipping at Erens bottom lip softly as the younger groaned into his mouth. 

The kiss was passionate yet rough--Eren had never been kissed like this before. Teeth clashing together, Levi's tongue running over the seam of his mouth. He opened greedily. The two pink muscles fought, Levi ended up dominating Eren which was no surprise. Eren moaned as Levi's hands roamed over his chest and raises nipples. 

Levi moved his kisses down Erens jaw and neck. He sucked and bit and lapped greedily at Erens neck. He moaned as Levi bit kind of harsh but soothed it over with a swipe of his tongue. As soon as Levi started to go further and further--

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Levi groaned and slammed his fist against the table counter. They had both forgotten that they called Levi's driver to drop Eren off. Eren sighed softly and opened his eyes that he don't realized had closed. He darted his lips out to lick his swollen, red lips as Levi watched closely. 

He sighed. "See ya next time, Eren." Eren blushed because this was the first time Levi had ever said his name. He picked up his phone and beamed at the thought of giving Levi his number. He held hand up to the boy and smiled slightly. 

"Already put my number in there, kid." Eren grinned and kissed Levi's cheek wetly before bouncing out of the house. 

"BYE LEVI!" He laughed and before he could walk out of the door, he blew a kiss in Levi's direction with a wink before skipping out with a smile plastered on his face. 

Levi shook his head with a smile pulling at his lips. He turned on his phone, a picture of Eren sleeping soundly from last night his home screen.

God, this brat was going to ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Critiques are welcomed!


	2. Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Model!Eren x Photographer!Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I didn't really expect to get any kudos or comments on my last chapter but I really appreciate it! Thank you guys for the positive feedback!   
> And sorry to say, but there isn't much smut in this one shot. You know you guys are always welcomed to request certain ships and ideas! I'll admit that I sometimes struggle with ideas, so if you guys leave any ideas, I'll be more than thankful! Thanks you guys! Hope you enjoy!

_Click._

Eren was familiar with the faint click of an expensive camera. What was the difference of a 200 dollar camera and a thousand camera? Eren honestly didn't know how to explain it, but he sure as hell knew.

 

He arched his back slightly, his head leaning back as his throat was exposed.

 

He was a male model. He modeled for Calvin Klein, Polo, Gucci, every expensive store there was. And he was damn good at his job.

 

Eren stood and crossed his feet as his hand wrapped around his nape, his mouth slightly agape, his bright blue-green eyes half lidded.

 

"Beautiful." The photographer mumbled dryly.

 

Ahh, Eren thought. The photographer. He was a man who was in his late twenties, maybe early 30s, he had an undercut and icy eyes. Blue? Grey? Eren couldn't tell. But, they were nonetheless beautiful.

 

He had a cold stare as he took the pictures. Every once in a while, he'd mumble, "Move, brat. Stop doing the same pose." Eren didn't necessarily appreciate the rude comment, but the way he said it made Eren's stomach get butterflies.

 

He was gay, everyone knew (even though it didn't stop a few fan girls from flirting), but he had never felt something like this before. He had never been shy in front of the camera. But the way this photographer was looking at him, chills ran up his bare back.

 

Oh, didn't you know? Eren was in nothing but his boxer briefs. No wonder he was so nervous. He was used to being half naked in front of males and females but they had never been as hot as this photographer. Eren was already falling in love with this man, yet he couldn't even remember his name!

 

Larry? No. Lance? No. LeRoy? No.

 

Then it came to him: Levi Rivaille. He remembered the deep, silky voice that went straight to his penis. He almost got an erection by just hearing the man's voice!

 

Eren smirked slightly as he turned his back to Levi, showing off his back muscles. "So, Levi," Eren said quietly, speaking for the first time since they started their hour and a half session. Levi grunted in response.

 

"Where are you from?" Eren desperately tried to make conversation but he started out simple. "France." Levi's answer was short and abrupt, almost as if saying, "Stop talking so dam much and pose." Eren went quiet and peered over his shoulder at Levi with a small smile.

 

"How long have you been a photographer?" He mumbled. Levi sighed and put his camera down. "Do you wanna talk over tea and crumpets or do you wanna model?" He snapped. Eren was completely taken aback by his rudeness and snapped his mouth shut.

 

"Sorry," he mumbled. He was taken out his zone after that. Being one of the hottest models out there and he just got turned down by this angry midget? His confidence level dropped by a hundred.

 

He laid on the small velvet couch, his head resting on the arm as he draped his forearm over his forehead, knee bent in the air as his mouth was in a thin line.

 

Levi could sense the awkwardness in the room. "Fourteen years." He sighed. Eren's eyebrows went up as he hummed in response. "Fourteen years for what?" He mumbled as he lifted his chin.

 

"I've been a photographer for 14 years." Eren tried to suppress a smile but failed. "So how old are you? Fourteen years is an awfully long time, don't cha' think?" Levi sighed and clicked away.

 

"Don't cha' think it's rude to ask someone of their age?" He said sarcastically. Eren smiled harder but regained his composure as he turned on his stomach and lifted up as he stared into the camera.

 

Levi couldn't help the fact that his icy blue eyes wandered helplessly to the 24 year olds stomach. He had a 6 pack and man, did he want to lick them slowly and hear the younger boy moan his name.

 

Levi grunted under his breath and continued to click away. A thought popped in his head as he kept a straight face. Eren went to change the pose when he saw Levi check his watch and shake his head. "We have 10 more minuets. A few more shots and then we're done, Eren." He pouted but said nothing.

 

"All right," a few minuets had passed and they were still taking pictures. "This is the last photo. Make it worth it."

 

Eren thought for a second before smiling. He bit his bottom lip, closed his left eye, snaked his hand down his body and he grabbed a handful of his crotch. Levi's face went red. This wasn't the first time a model had done this but the way Eren did it? Levi almost passed out.

 

He gulped and clicked a few times, trying to adjust his camera before setting it down. He nodded and checked his watch. 3:04. The session ended at 3:15 So Levi had about 10 minuets.

 

He smirked and set his camera down as Eren went searching for his robe. Once he picked it up, Levi snatched it away from him and threw it across the room. Eren's eyes blazed.

 

"The hell are you doing?" He snapped. What the hell was his problem? Eren thought. The thoughts of liking Levi flew out of the window. No, Eren would not date another jerk. He suddenly felt himself being pushed onto the small couch as he realized what Levi was doing. He gulped quietly.

 

"Is there a problem, brat?" He snapped. Eren stuttered, not knowing what he should say. "Okay then. 'Cause I don't like problems." Suddenly, Levi leaned down and whispered in Eren's ear. "And I don't think my boss likes problems either. So how about you keep your pretty little mouth closed, huh?" Eren nodded not knowing what to say.

 

Levi slowly leaned down, still not completely kissing Eren but brushing his lips over the younger boys'. Eren whimpered and tried leaning up but Levi pushed him back down.

 

"Just wait," he mumbled, tracing his hands over Eren's delicious abs. Finally, Levi pressed his lips against the younger males'. They started to move their lips in sync as Eren glided his tongue over Levi's bottom lip. He opened his mouth, but not without a fight. The two pink muscles fought but Levi ended up winning, Eren being too horny and his lust filled mind was too jumbled to care.

 

Eren moaned quietly as Levi ran his small hand up his bare stomach, over his nipples and his Adam's apple. Levi slowly ground his hips against Eren's and brushed his fingertips against his smooth jaw. Eren groaned throatily.

 

Levi quickly grew tired of the sloppy kiss and slowly made his way down the boys's throat. Eren threw his head back in pure bliss as the older man planted wet, opened-mouth kisses on his bare neck.

 

Eren grabbed Levi's small, round bum and smirked as he felt the man draw in a shaky breath. "Who told you that you could grab my ass?" Levi growled lowly and made his way down Eren's neck and down his chest, his back arching more and more as Eren gripped his ass harder. He groaned as Levi slowly licked his bare chest.

 

"Who told you that you could be such a tease?" He gripped his ass even tighter as his hips bucked into Levi's. The older man gasped lightly as his mouth was slightly agape. His eyes were slits, already narrow but shit. The way this 24 year old cocky brat touched him? He couldn't even think straight.

 

Eren smirked and let go suddenly, only to wrap his calloused fingers around Levi's ebony locks. He tugged slightly making the smaller man smirk. He slapped his hands away. "Oi, don't mess my hair up. We don't my boss to know what we're doing, do we?" Levi licked Eren's pelvis and stroked his thighs. Eren shook and moaned almost a little too loud.

 

Levi quickly pulled away. He reached up and yanked Eren's chin in his direction. He leaned in closely so that they're noses were touching. "Can't you keep it down, brat?" His tone was angry and rushed, but his eyes were lust filled nonetheless. Eren couldn't register his words and crashed his lips on the older males.

 

"You're so sexy, Levi. Even when you're angry." He gripped his ass once more just to hear that throaty groan come from the little man. He could just imagine what his penis looked like. As he slowly snuck his hand down Levi's pants, a knock came at the door.

 

Levi jumped up and picked up his camera. Eren sat baffled, a large erection in his boxers as Levi quickly whispered the words,

 

" _Stop looking at me like a deer in headlights, hide your erection, and pose goddammit_."

 

Following Levi's demanding orders, Eren lay on his stomach (his painfully erect member getting even more pressure that almost made him come in his boxers), and did a natural face as someone entered the room. Eren wanted to attack that person for interrupting Levi and his intimate moment. Levi's boss walked in, a buff man named Erwin Smith whose eyebrows were as bushy as a caterpillar.

 

Eren had to suppress a laugh at the thought. Levi mumbled, "Beautiful. Bring your chin up just a pinch." He turned when Erwin cleared his throat. Levi looked back and nodded. Slowly getting up, Levi sat down his camera as Eren tried to hide his erection still, slipping on his robe so that his back was to Erwin. Levi stood behind him as Erwin mumbled,

 

"Okay, Levi. Time to pack up your stuff. We have a 4 o'clock appointment and the woman requested we be there 10 minuets early." He was about to walk out before stopping and looking at Eren.

 

"Oh, and I hope your photoshoot went well. Levi wasn't too rough on you, was he?" Erwin winked as Levi scoffed. A light blush coated Eren's tan skin as he chuckled softly. He glanced at the older male, his glare screaming,

 

"Shut the hell up, kid." Eren smiled once more as his gaze fell over Erwin "No, he wasn't. He was perfect." He paused as Erwin laughed and walked out. He gripped Levi's ass and tugged him towards him. Levi gasped and moaned quietly. Eren smirked and kissed his neck softly.

 

 

" _Just like his ass_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Critiques are always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Critiques are always welcomed!


End file.
